1. Field
The invention relates to a mask for deposition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An organic light emitting diode display among the display devices is a self-emission display device, and has advantages of a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a rapid response speed, thereby attracting attention as a next-generation display device.
The organic light emitting display includes an intermediate layer including at least a light emitting layer, between electrodes facing each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layer may be formed by various methods, and one of the methods is a deposition method.
In order to manufacture the organic light emitting display by the deposition method, a thin film with a desired pattern is formed by closely contacting a mask for deposition to a substrate, and depositing a deposition material on the substrate through the mask for deposition. The mask, for example, may be a fine metal mask (“FMM”), in which an opening is defined to have the same pattern as a pattern of the thin film to be formed on the substrate.